


The Curse

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Humor, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou is a prince who has a curse placed on him to find his true love
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Curse

Once upon a time, there lived a prince named Etienne. He was a kind and playful prince who did his best for his people. He so enjoyed dancing and singing to entertain people that he earned the nickname of Prince Lefou.

One night the prince was visited by a witch. She was an odd witch who had a fascination with placing curses on members of royal families in regards to true love. She had decided to place a curse on the prince. If he did not find his true love before the sun rose then he would turn into a pile of dust. When he tried to ask her why, the witch simply shrugged and she left him to try and think of who his true love could be.

The prince perked up when an idea came to him and he clapped his hands in delight.

Gaston; the captain of the guard and the prince’s dear friend! He had even rode with the prince into battle on more than one occasion. He always complimented his singing and dancing and spoke of them as the dearest of friends. Surely this man would be his true love.

The prince found Gaston outside going through military drills with his men. He let out a sigh of relief as he approached, smiling as he called out to him. “Gaston!”

The captain of the guard listened as his prince told him about the curse that had been laid on him, frowning as he placed a hand on the butt of his gun. “Where is this witch?! I’ll kill her and end this curse!”

“Non, there is no need!” Lefou assured him. “She told me how to break the curse and I know that it will be a simple thing.”

“How so?”

The prince told Gaston about how the witch told him that he needed to find his true love and share a kiss with them before the sunrise. “Surely there is no one else who could be my true love than you, monsieur! You have always been my dear friend and served me well! You yourself said that we were friends.”

He slowly came to realize that something was wrong when Gaston did not answer him right away. The silence grew and his chest started to clench as he looked around and saw the blank looks on the faces of Gaston’s men. Had he been wrong? But Gaston always said such kind things to him! How could..?

“...perhaps this is another reason you are known as Prince Lefou,” Gaston sighed, shaking his head in pity.

“I thought…”

“You’re a prince. It is my duty to serve you. That was all I was doing. Humoring royalty is part of that duty.”

The prince fled before Gaston could say anymore. His eyes burned as he started to cry and he stumbled and fell on the steps to his castle, burying his face in his hands. He had loved Gaston so much and he had been so certain that the man returned his feelings. Now he would be nothing but dust in the morning and he was starting to think that perhaps that was a better fate than living on knowing the man he had loved for years had no feelings for him.

“Your highness…” Lefou sniffled in surprise as a cloak was placed over his shoulders. He pushed himself to sit up, wiping at his eyes before looking over at the figure that had sat down beside him. It was the seamstress's son named Stanley who had found him crying outside of his castle. “Why do you cry?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Lefou murmured. He pulled the cloak tighter around himself and then perked up a little. “What is this?”

“It’s new. The weather is starting to change and become colder,” Stanley explained.

“Thank your maman for me.”

“My maman didn’t make it for you.”

“Then who did?”

“I did.”

Lefou looked into Stanley’s face for what felt like the first time at those words. The son of the royal seamstress was always around whenever Lefou needed him it seemed, ready and willing to help him when asked. Always by his side and always wearing a warm smile on his face. He never asked anything of the prince, he seemed to simply be content standing beside him.

Slowly the prince and the son of the seamstress leaned close and their lips brushed together in a tentative gesture. Courage slowly built up and soon the two were kissing on the steps of the palace, the cloak and budding love keeping them warm as the sun rose on the both of them.

The witch shrugged when the prince broke her curse and moved on to the next castle.


End file.
